Pokémon Sunburn and Frostbite
Pokémon Sunburn and Pokémon Frostbite are a pair of fan-made Pokémon games created by the one and only, CouyZ. They feature 860 Pokémon, 721 old and 142 new. They also take place on a new region, Zeton, with new Gym Leaders, a new Elite Four team, a new Champion and two new playable trainers and two new rivals. Characters Playable You can also create your custom trainer. When customizing a character, there's many choices just like in X & Y and Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. The only skin colors you choose from are peach, brown or tan. The hair colors you switch from are blonde, brunette, noirette, redhead, blue nova or lime dime. Custom Choices (Male) *Coat: Long Sleeves, Short Sleeves, Sleeveless *Shirt: (see Coat) *Hat: Baseball Cap, Winter Hat (winter only) *Pants: Long Legged, Shorts *Shoes: Sneakers, Boots *Sock Color: White, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, Orange Custom Choices (Female) *Shirt Color: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, Cyan, Pink, Orange, Black, White *Skirt Color: (see Shirt Color) *Bottom: Skirt, Pants, Shorts *Hat: Bonette, Baseball Cap, Winter Hat (winter only) *Shoes: Flip-Flops, Sandals, Low Heels, Shoeless *Fingernail Color: (see Shirt Color) *Toenail Color: (see Shirt Color) For the female customization, socks and coat are only available for winter and they have the same color choices as the male customization. NPCs *Prof. Pine - The Pokémon Professor that gives your character each one of the three Starter Pokémon. *Haylo - He's your rival if you choose Dawson or create a custom male trainer. He wears the same outfit as the male character except he only wears Grey, Black and White. *Hayley - She's your rival if you choose Onyx or create a custom female trainer. She wears the same outfit as the female character except she only wears Gold and Silver and due to her mother's Fletchinder burning all of Hayley's socks and shoes, Hayley is only barefoot. *All of the non-playable trainer types from canon generations will return to this game pair. Gym Leaders *Jake (Fire) - Pokémon: Magcargo, Tepig, Digilit, Fletchinder *Obsidian (Magic) - Pokémon: Magicallia, Alakazam, Meowstic, Mr. Mime *Brick (Dark) - Pokémon: Darkrai, Mightyena, Houndoom, Umbreon *Bolt (Tech) - Pokémon: Magnezone, Klink, Bronzong, Boomo *Jenny (Water) - Pokémon: Greninja, Whalewheel, Squirtle, Choviekarp *Galia (Ghost) - Pokémon: Dusknoir, Rumbox, Gengar, Spookroc *Hoart (Beast) - Pokémon: Taurous, Sandslash, Arcanine, Slaking *Blythe (Cosmic) - Pokémon: Orbini, Cosma, Lunatone, Ampharous Elite Four & Champion *Baxter (Rock) - Pokémon: Onix, Gigalyth, Wreckitune, Creepack *Fry (Fire) - Pokémon: Volcorn, Charmeleon, Combusken, Monferno *Jimp (Flying) - Pokémon: Soareon, Butterfree, Vivillion, Indigofly *Moe (Nuclear) - Pokémon: Skuntank, Garbador, Goodra, Bootywhoopie *Shirley (Champion;Steel) - Pokémon: Magnemite, Ballmech, Lightnisqueak, Sharvikarp Types Pokémon Main page: List of Pokémon by Zeton Pokédex number Trivia *Like Generations II, III and IV, this generation is based off minerals. *There is a new type of PokéBall introduced, the Vault Ball (or V-Ball for short). *There are two new sequels in CouyZ's Pokémon series, Bronze and Copal which are followed by two more sequels, Bronze 2 and Copal 2. *There are 29 types in total! Category:3DS games Category:Pokemon games Category:CouyZ's Games Category:Pokémon GX